A witch in the family
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Ficlettes sur les parents d’Hermione Granger, au long des tomes. Fragments d'instantanés d'un couple qui doit gérer une situation atypique: il y a désormais une sorcière dans la famille...
1. Une étrange lettre

Recueil de ficlettes sur les parents d'Hermione Granger, au long des tomes. Eventuels spoilers du tome 7, mais ce sera pour la fin et je préviendrai…

**Rating: **K+

**Personnages:** Mr et Mrs Granger et leur fille.

**Bases: **Tome 1.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'_Harry Potter_, ainsi que les bénéfices financiers qui y sont liésappartiennent à JK Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Une étrange lettre**

353 mots.

«Ah tiens, il y a une lettre pour toi, Hermione. C'est la bibliothèquequi t'envoie un mot de retard? Tu fais pourtant attention à rendre tes livres à l'heure, d'habitude…»

Mrs Granger remarqua alors que l'adresse était écrite à la main, à l'encre verte. Ce ne pouvait pas être un mot de rappel, qui serait informatisé. «Ou c'est peut-être un ami… »

Avant de la donner à sa fille, la femme regarda avec plus d'attention la lourde enveloppe de parchemin jauni, dépourvue de timbre et frappée d'un sceau de cire rouge.

A bien y réfléchir, cette lettre était… étrange.

Rien de commun avec ce qui arrivait habituellement par la poste. On aurait dit qu'elle provenait d'une autre époque, ou d'un autre monde.

Ses impressions furent confirmées par la réaction de la fillette, assise à la table de la cuisine, lorsqu'elle eut décacheté et lu la mystérieuse lettre.

«Maman!», s'écria-t-elle, stupéfaite. «Maman, ils disent là-dedans que je suis inscrite à… à une école de sorcellerie!» Ses joues étaient rougies par le choc.

«Quoi?», demanda son père d'une voix interloquée. Il s'était arrêté de lire son journal et la dévisageait maintenant, plongé dans le désarroi le plus total.

«C'est une farce?», reprit sa mère, un peu inquiète. «Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien signifier?», demanda-t-elle en lisant la missive à son tour.

-Ils disent que quelqu'un de l'école va venir ici pour tout nous expliquer.», continua la petite, maintenant enthousiaste. «Oh, Maman, Papa, je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je vais faire de la _magie_!

-Si c'est bien vrai, déclara son père un peu déconcerté mais souriant, alors cela veut dire que nous aurons une petite magicienne à la maison.»

Il se leva et fit le tour de la table pour mettre les bras autour des épaules de sa fille.

«Je suis si fier de toi.Nous aurons une sorcière dans la famille, désormais.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que ce n'est pas une blague?», demanda encore la mère, pas tout à fait convaincue.


	2. Seen and unseen

**Rating: **K+

**Bases: **Tome 2.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'_Harry Potter_, ainsi que les bénéfices financiers qui y sont liésappartiennent à JK Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Seen**** and ****unseen**

374 mots.

«Je ne vois rien du tout, ma chérie.», murmura doucement la mère d'Hermione.

«Moi non plus», renchérit Mr Granger. «Pourtant, je fais des efforts.

-Mais si, là, regardez!», s'écriait désespérément la petite fille. «Entre la grande librairie et la boutique de disques…»

La collégienne de douze ans, presque treize, parvenait parfaitement à discerner le petit pub miteux, coincé entre les deux magasins moldus. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas de ses parents, qu'elle avait amenés à Londres afin qu'ils voient le monde fabuleux qu'elle avait découvert l'année précédente.

Et c'était extrêmement perturbant.

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint soudain de ce que lui avait expliqué le professeur McGonagall, une fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées ici, le jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre.

«Oh, c'est vrai… Vous ne _pouvez_ pas le voir.»

Hermione n'avait pas encore très bien compris tout ce qu'impliquait le fait d'avoir des parents non sorciers. Elle avait eu peur, bien sûr, de ne pas être au même niveau que les autres à cause de cela et s'était efforcée de prendre de l'avance pour rattraper son retard éventuel.

En fait, elle s'était aperçue l'année précédente qu'en faisant cela, elle avait pris de l'avance. Tout le monde, nés-moldus et nés-sorciers, commençaient au même niveau à Poudlard. Le sang n'avait aucune importance. Seule la valeur personnelle comptait.

Le fait que ses parents soient des moldus n'avait rien de honteux.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle découvrait un autre problème par rapport à sa situation familiale. Un problème simple, mais épineux.

Eux, ils n'appartenaient pas à ce monde. Et elle, elle pouvait voir des choses qu'eux ne percevraient jamais.

Son cœur se serra. C'était comme si la porte vers le monde de la magie, vers l'univers auquel elle se sentait appartenir, était fermée aux siens.

A moins que…

Elle prit ses parents chacun par une main, toute petite au milieu d'eux deux.

«Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous montrer le chemin. N'ayez pas peur, surtout.

-J'ai confiance en toi, ma puce.», lui répondit son père avec tendresse.

Et c'est ainsi que, guidés par leur enfant, ils franchirent sans le voir le seuil qui menait à l'univers des sorciers.

Vers le Chemin de Traverse.


	3. Différences

**Rating: **K+

**Bases: **Tome 3.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'_Harry Potter_, ainsi que les bénéfices financiers qui y sont liésappartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Différences**

496 mots.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux ans que Mr et Mrs Granger savaient que leur fille était une sorcière. L'idée avait été un peu difficile à accepter, mais c'était devenu un peu plus facile quand ils avaient vu de leurs propres yeux le quai 9 ¾ de King's Cross, ou encore lorsque l'an dernier, ils s'étaient aventurés sur le Chemin de Traverse et avaient découvert le Chaudron Baveur, Gringotts ou encore Fleury & Bott.

Tout leur semblait incroyable, et ils se sentaient légèrement mal à l'aise ou nerveux là-bas, mais ils sentaient qu'Hermione avait sa place en ce monde.

Simplement, c'était un peu bizarre de devoir mentir aux voisins à propos de l'endroit où leur fille effectuait ses études. Et surtout, ils ne comprenaient pas toujours tout ce dont elle leur parlait dans ses lettres.

«Elle écrit qu'elle a été invitée avec deux de ses amis à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme des Gryffondors…Attends, il y a des _fantômes_, dans son école?», remarquait par exemple Jane, effarée.

Les centres d'intérêt de leur enfant concernaient toujours les études et les livres, certes, mais à présent, lire les titres des lourds manuscrits qu'elle consultait ne les avançaient plus à grand-chose.

Auparavant, Mr Granger pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à la couverture, et lancer un «Ah, tu lis _Mathilda_, de Roald Dahl ? Excellent choix, moi aussi j'aimais bien cet auteur, quand j'avais ton âge…»

Désormais, il ne pouvait que rester muet devant le _Livre des sorts et des enchantement__s_, _Les Grands Evènements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle_, ou encore l'_Histoire de __Poudlard_.

Un jour, il était vraiment tombé des nues lorsqu'Hermione lui avait gravement affirmé que _Flâneries avec le Spectre de la Mort_, de Gilderoy Lockhart, n'était pas un roman fantastique, mais un manuel scolaire.

«Bon, où est-ce que nous irons en vacances cet été ?», demanda à la fin avril Mr Granger à son épouse. «Hermione revient dans deux mois, et j'ai pensé que ce serait bien que nous fassions quelque chose qui plairait à… à tout le monde.»

Il se tut et la regarda en silence. Sans avoir besoin de mots, ils se comprenaient. Ils ressentaient tous deux la même impression de vide par rapport à leur fille, comme si elle s'éloignait lentement d'eux. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps dans cet autre monde, celui de la magie. Cette année, elle n'était même pas rentrée pour les vacances de Noël.

C'était normal bien sûr, que «la sorcière de la famille » se sente mieux là-bas qu'ici. Et puis il fallait bien qu'elle sache à quoi ressemblaient les fêtes magiques. Il n'empêchait qu'ils s'étaient sentis un peu dépassés, lorsqu'une lettre les avaient assurés qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

Il faudrait donc trouver quelque chose qui l'intéresse, mais qui ne les dépasse pas, eux.

«Eh bien, répondit sa femme d'un ton las, Hermione a toujours voulu aller en France.

-C'est d'accord. Va pour la France.»


	4. Vacances

Désolée pour le retard que prend ce recueil... Et merci énormément pour tes reviews et ton soutien, Frog Lady! ;)

**Rating: **K

**Bases: **Tome 3.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'_Harry Potter_, ainsi que les bénéfices financiers qui y sont liés, appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Vacances**

245 mots

Les vacances se passaient bien. Ils pouvaient enfin passer du temps avec leur fille, leur fille qu'ils avaient si peu vue l'année précédente.

Et c'était l'occasion de renouer les liens, de découvrir un peu mieux ce monde magique auquel elle appartenait.

Ce monde dont il était clair qu'elle se languissait.

«Ah, Ron est parti en Egypte.», remarqua l'adolescente au cours de la lecture de son courrier, installée à la table de la cuisine.

Ils avaient fini par s'habituer à ce que ses lettres soient apportées tous les matins par des hiboux. C'était toujours un peu étrange de les voir toquer à la fenêtre de la location, mais ils s'y étaient faits.

En revanche, il était un peu plus douloureux de devoir entendre Hermione toujours parler de la magie, et de ce monde avec lequel il était «tellement agréable de rester en contact».

«Ce qu'il a de la chance!, s'exclama-t-elle. Les sorciers égyptiens étaient des personnages fascinants.» Puis elle leva la tête et vit l'expression de sa famille. Elle se mit soudain rougir. «Je veux dire…, tenta-t-elle maladroitement, la France est très intéressante elle aussi… J'ai découvert ici quelques anecdotes de sorcellerie locale qui… ». Elle finit par se taire.

Mrs Granger s'efforça de sourire et fit son possible pour désamorcer la tension qui se nouait peu à peu dans la pièce.

Cette tension entre eux qui, désormais, semblait ne plus jamais vouloir tout à fait les quitter.


	5. Devoirs d'été

Merci à The Frog Lady et à Ptite-Lilas pour leurs reviews! Voici la suite…

**Rating: **K

**Bases: **Tome 3 (mais l'action se déroule au tout début du tome 4, pendant les vacances d'été).

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'_Harry Potter_, ainsi que les bénéfices financiers qui y sont liés appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Devoirs d'été**

263 mots.

Hermione était penchée sur l'un des tableaux de nombres que le professeur Vector leur avait demandé d'établir, en s'aidant régulièrement de sa _Numérologie,_ quand sa mère vint la voir.

«Tu travailles bien, ma puce?», lui demanda-t-elle. Manifestement, elle cherchait à nouer le dialogue. Elle se pencha sur le brouillon de travail, puis retint une exclamation de surprise en apercevant les signes mystérieux qu'elle notait avec application. C'était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

«C'est de l'arithmancie, essaya d'expliquer la jeune fille. Ça ressemble un peu à de l'algèbre.» Il n'empêchait que sa mère, pourtant dotée d'un solide esprit scientifique, demeurait abasourdie devant les symboles et les chiffres de son parchemin. Il constituait pour elle une énigme.

«Si tu le dis, ma chérie.», finit par répondre doucement Mrs Granger avant de la laisser.

Ce qui perturbait le plus Jane, dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas que les calculs effectués par sa fille soient compliqués. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait que l'essai qu'elle avait survolé des yeux, à côté du tableau, ressemblait vaguement à des divagations d'astrologue à propos de la force magique du nombre sept ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela.

Ce qui l'avait le plus frappée, c'était que les chiffres changeaient de place, sur le parchemin, et lui faisaient de petits clins d'œil. Et elle avait beau savoir que les images bougeaient, chez les sorciers, voir un nombre «13» entamer une valse sur le papier avait tout de même de quoi donner le tournis...


End file.
